Jade Dragon
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: He promised he'd never leave her. He promised he'd love her forever. But from her experience, love doesn't exhist, and promises are made to be broken. Everything's meant to be broken. Right?
1. Chapter 1

_Beck's __POV:_

"Stop seeing that Marissa girl or whatever!" Jade cried.

"I wasn't seeing her! She's-" I was cut off by Jade,

"Your second girlfriend? Stop cheating on me Beck!"

"I'm not cheating on you, babe! Trust me!" I was loosing my patience.

"How can I trust you if-"

"You know what? We're done."

Her eyebrows raised and her eyes filled up with tears. "W-what?" she asked hoarsely.

"You heard me! Done! I'm tired of you being all suspicious of me Jade! What happened to the whole 'boyfriend-girlfriend trust'? I've had it with you Jade! Maybe if you weren't such a... a... _female dog, _you'd have me forever!" I mentally slapped myself when I saw Jade's face turn paler than usual. A tear escaped her eye.

"Fine then," she said, her voice cracking, "b-be that way." She walked a few steps away, then stopped to look over her shoulder. "I'm not coming back. Not my fault if you go crying to your little girlfriend Marissa. Or if you fall for _Vega."_

"Which I have," I muttered. I watched her sadly as she stormed away, pushing away several kids as she made her way to the janitor's closet.

"What have I done?" I whispered.

"Hey Beck! Where's your girlfriend?" Tori said, coming up from behind.

"Hey, uh, I know this sounds sudden, but, uh, wanna go out with me?" I asked nervously.

"What about-" Tori started.

"We broke up."

"What did she do this time?"

"Saw me with my acting on edge partner Marissa McLeish, and mistook our stage make out for a real, lovey dovey kind of make out," I answered.

"Oh."

"Exactly."

"So, about that date..."

* * *

><p><em>Scene change... <em>

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV:<em>

I slammed my locker extra hard. It was two days after Beck and I had broken up, and he was already dating another girl. From what my sensitive ears have picked up during "lunch" _(fifteen minutes of buying salads, stabbing it with a fork, and throwing the whole thing out while "listening" to my so-called "friends" babble about nothing) _the so-called lucky girl was... (drumroll) the fabulous, perfect, sickly sweet girly girl... TORI VEGA! (fake audiance applauds)

"Hey, wanna go out with me?" Sinjin said, appearing by my side.

"Go jump off a cliff," I snapped, hitting him with my binder.

"Oh, um, that's hurtful," he sighed.

"I DON'T CARE!" I hollered. "STAY OUTTA MY LIFE, LOOSER!" Sinjin scurried away. I suddenly recalled my first time dating Beck...

_Flashback:_

_"Where are you taking me, looser?" I muttered._

_"Why do you have to be so mean?" Beck asked._

_"Why do you have to be so love-sick?" I growled._

_"Because you're beautif- hey!" Beck stopped to see me laughing. "No, seriously, why?" I froze._

_"Can I trust you?"_

_"I'll always be yours."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_"No boy has loved me since... never," I whispered. _

_"Oh."_

_"That's it? Oh?"_

_"I don't see why."_

_"Well I-" I was cut off by Beck pressing his lips against mine. He pulled me closer to him, then stopped. _

_"I'll never leave you," he said, hugging me closer. He kissed my scalp, and I shied away._

_"I love you," I said shyly._

_"Love you too babe," Beck said, kissing my lips again. This time I kissed back. My arms wound around his neck, and his around my waist. _

_End flashback._

Thinking about just made me mad. He said he wouldn't leave me! I shoved my binder in my bookbag and stomped to the Janitor's Closet, slamming the door behind me. I slid down the door and dissolved into a fit of sobs. The one boy who would love me, the only boy who would love me, who promised me he would stay with me forever, broke his promise over a fight. Just thinking about it made me sob harder. Make-up streaked my face from the tears. My cheeks were sticky and my eyes were bloodshot from my crying. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I called, my voice cracking. The person walked in.

And the question dawned on me; Is it possible for a guy to be hotter than Beck?

* * *

><p><strong>THE SLAPP REPORT:<strong>

**HAWKPATH OF RIVERCLAN: Review or I'll find you!**

**MOOD: WANTING**


	2. Chapter 2

**Answers to reviews:**

**Megan-well, here it is!**

**Chesey-Thank you, and I have a lot more.**

**GotBade-You'll just have to wait until the other chapters come up. It's Bade, of course, and T for... you'll see... ;P**

**Dawnmist of RiverClan-RIVERCLAN WARRIORS UNITE! Glad you like this story!**

**Hazel Martinez-Glad you like this. =D**

**Thank you for reviewing! Also, I just want you to know, in this story Jade's hair is brown, not black like season 2. Kay? I just like it better that way. ;P**

* * *

><p>Jade's POV:<p>

All right, so this person had tanned skin and blue eyes, with shaggy blond hair and oh-so adorable blond bangs that hung in front of his eyes. He was possibly hotter than Beck...

"Who-wait, you're that looser who was just accepted here," I said, trying to stay in-character.

"I'm not the one sobbing my eyes out," the guy said. "I'm Joshua Downey, call me Josh."

"Do you think I care who you are?" I asked.

"Your words say one thing, your eyes another. Would you go out with me?" Josh asked.

"N-all right, yes! You win!" I said, putting my eyes up.

"I'll pick you up. Where do you live?" he asked. I looked away.

"Just meet me here," I said quietly.

"All right. Tommorrow, here, at 5," Josh said. "Love you."

"Riiiiggghhhtt, I'll hold you on that," I muttered. He knelt down and kissed me, then helped me up.

"What's your next class?" he asked.

"I can get there myself," I said.

"I shall escort you," he said firmly.

"Look, I-" I was cut off by him slapping my cheek. Hard.

"There's more where that came from. I will bring you there, and you will make out with me when we get there," he growled.

"But Beck is in that-" He cut me off with a kick in the shin. "All right!" I gave in. "Acting on Edge."

"Let's go," Josh said, grasping my hand firmly and walking out of the closet.

"Hold on, I have to go to the bathroom," I said quickly, walking away quickly. There were a few minutes until the class started. Enough time to disguise the red mark Josh's hand made on my cheek? Hopefully. It was pretty red against my pale face.

I took my make-up out, only to realize I only had dark colors, like black, purple, and blue.

"What the heck? If anyone asks I'll just give them the death-stare," I muttered darkly, shoving my make-up back in my bag. I walked out of the bathroom to see Josh leaning against the wall.

"Let's go. That's my next class too," he said.

"What? Acting on Edge?" I asked.

"Yeah. We'll be partners," he said. The bell rang. "Let's go." I shoved my hair in front of my face.

We walked together, hand in hand (or rather, big hairy Josh hand squeezing my smaller, pale hand. I think it started turning purple) to our class together.

"Sorry we're late, Sikowitz," Josh said.

"You're not late!" Sikowitz said. "You're right on time!"

"Yeah sure whatever," I said darkly, sitting in the back row with Josh.

"We forgot to make out," Josh hissed.

"Shut up," I growled. He kicked my shin. "Fine, I'll do it." He leaned in and started kissing me. I kissed back. We made out in front of the whole class, and I was embarrassed the whole time. For some reason, I hated it. When we were done, Sinjin, who was sitting next to Tori, edged closer to me.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" he asked.

"Why do you care, dork?" I snapped.

"Why is your hair in front of your face?" Cat asked.

"Why is yours redder than a tomato?" I asked snippily.

"One time, my brother dyed his hair red, and then the teacher gave him detention!" Cat said.

"Uh, that's great Cat," I said sarcastically. We turned back to Sikowitz.

"Today, class, we shall learn about improv. Does anyone know what that is?" Sikowitz asked.

"It's acting without a script," I said boredly. Josh kicked me again. "What?" I whispered.

"You're embarrassing me!" he growled.

"Oh and you didn't embarrass me when we made out three minutes ago!" I hissed. He kicked me really hard on the shin when no one was looking. Pain shot up my leg. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

"Let's have our date tonight," he whispered. "This isn't over." I turned my attention back to Sikowitz, who was explaining something.

"-and I will tell you the partners right now. Tori and Andre, Darci and Josh, Robbie and Cat, Kaitlyn and Harry, Patricia and Charlie, and Beck and Jade," he said.

"But Sikowitz, Jade is my girlfriend," Josh yelled. While Josh and Sikowitz started arguing, I turned to Cat and asked, "what are we doing?"

"Kissing scenes!" she squealed.

"Oh no," I muttered. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Cat said, sporting a grin on her face.

"The partners are decided!" Sikowitz yelled. "Josh, you will make a scene with Darci! Now, this assignment will be due tomorrow." The lunch bell rang, and everyone got up to leave for lunch.

* * *

><p><em><span>Beck's POV:<span>_

It's lunchtime. My ex-girlfriend is sitting by herself. She keeps pushing her hair over her cheek. She looks like she's in pain. I know my gir - _ex_-girlfriend like the back of my hand. I can read her eyes and tell what her emotions are. I want to go over there, tell her everything's all right, press my lips against hers, hug her close... she looked up. Tori obviously didn't miss that action, out of the corner of my eye I see her shoot a glance snottily at Jade. Tori pressed her lips against mine. I... I kissed back, shooting glances at Jade. I saw her push her hair forward and look back down at her burrito.

I pulled back from the kiss in unison with Tori. She looked at me lovingly. I glanced at Jade, who got up and walked away, into our school.

"Hey, I'll be right back, I've got to use the bathroom," I lied.

"Hurry back," Tori called as I walked away. I jogged after Jade, making sure not to look suspicious. As I entered the building, I saw brown hair with blue streaks disappear around a corner. I ran around the corner to see Jade sit down by some lockers. She shoved back her hair...

...revealing a just-forming hand-shaped purple mark on her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck sort of knows... who knows what'll happen next? Oh, wait, I do! lol, press that button plz! The one that says "REVIEW"<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Answers to reviews:**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Updated NOW! YAY!  
>Dawnmist of RiverClan: I must admit I kinda scared myself writing about Josh. o.e Yeah... :S<br>Bade4ever: Thanks! Ahem, I'm not THAT violent in stories, I wouldn't write a death... murder... scene... yeah, moving on...  
>LizGilliesFanForever: AGREED ON THE TORI PART!<br>kstints23: Glad you like it. =D More is on the way, and I'm not thinking of postponing anything anytime soon... though I might write a Good Luck Charlie story... and shove earphones up my ears and keep them there all day...  
>ZivaKateAbby4Eva: Well... *spoiler alert*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Beck's POV:<em>

Now... I'm standing here, watching my girl stare into a mirror. Why, you ask? Because... I love her. Still. Jade finally stood up after a few minutes and went into the Janitor's closet. I watched her take out a siscor... and cut herself!

"Jade!" I yelled, bursting into the closet. She looked up frantically and hid her bloody arm and siscor behind her back.

"What?" she asked snottily, emphasizing the _T._

"Why were you cutting yourself and what is that bruise on your cheek?" I asked patiently, knowing Jade responded to kindness and patience. She quickly shoved her hair in front of her face again.

"What, what bruise?" she asked quickly. "I don't know of any bruises!"

"That bruise on your face," I said, tapping my cheek to show her what I meant.

"Oh... oh this bruise? Why do _you_ care?" she snapped. "Oh wait, you _don't_!"

"Stop it Jade, I know you care," I said, reaching to pull her closer. She flinched away.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jade's POV:<span>_

Beck reached for me. I flinched and stepped back.

"You want to know about this bruise?" I asked snippily. "Fine then. It's makeup for a play." The lie rolled off my tongue as easily as all the other lies I've ever said in my life.

"Oh, so it won't hurt when I touch it?" Beck asked.

"Do you not _trust_ me?" I growled.

"Trust you to not trust me to trust you," Beck said.

"Are you playing with my mind?" I snapped.

"Jade, I..." he pulled me closer and crashed his lips against mine. His eyes were closed. It felt good to be kissed by my ex-boyfriend...

...but I pulled back.

* * *

><p><em><span>Tori's POV:<span>_

Beck has been in the bathroom a long time. I wondered...

The bell rang, time to go to my singing class. I got up, not saying anything to anyone, and walked into the building to get my lines for the song I'm practicing.

"Hey Tori," a girl with blond hair said, walking over to my locker. "Hear you're with Beck. Nice choice."

"Thanks, he's pretty hot," I answered, grabbing my song-script.

"I know," the blonde said.

"Are... are you trying to get to my boyfriend?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, just saying..." the blonde muttered, walking away. I walked to my singing lessons with Mrs. Duncan.

-O.O-

"Did you practice your song?" Mrs. Charlotte Duncan asked.

"Um, yes, wanna hear it?" I asked.

"Duh." Mrs. Duncan sat on a chair lazily. "Then maybe after you're done strutting your stuff, the rest of the class can have a turn."

"Uh... okay?" I squeaked.

"Singers don't squeak. Now, sing me your homework, memorizing the chorous of 'Circus'," Mrs. Duncan said.

"Oh... kay..."

"Now. 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, go!"

_"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_  
><em>Just like a circus <em>  
><em>When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip<em>  
><em>Just like a circus<em>  
><em>Don't stand there watching me, follow me<em>  
><em>Show me what you can do<em>  
><em>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor<em>  
><em>Just like a circus." <em>I sang.

"Well?" I asked after I finished the chorous.

"Well what?" Mrs. Duncan asked.

"How'd I do?" I asked.

"You were off key on the second 'just like a circus'," Mrs. Duncan said boredly. "Next."

* * *

><p><em><span>Jade's POV:<span>_

"What the heck?" I yelled.

"Is it not okay for us to kiss? We've been dating for two years!" Beck cried.

"Yes but... I have a boyfriend. You have Tori. Perfect, repulsive, Tori," I said. "I wasn't good enough."

"Jade," Beck started.

"Stop it, we're late for class," I said.

"But-"

"No. We need to get to class." My firm tone told him this was over. As I walked out of the closet I purposefully dropped a little scrap of paper, a note to Beck. I shoved my hair forward and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was this? Sorry I switched POVs alot, but I kinda had to. Review please! You all inspired me to keep writing! The more reviews I get, the faster the updates! (Tell your friends about this story!)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Answers to reviews:**

**LizGilliesFanForever-glad you think so. =D**

* * *

><p><em>Beck's POV:<em>

I watched Jade walk away from me. She did make a point; I have a girlfriend. Tori's cool and all, but Jade is my girl. Jade needed me and I pushed her away. Now she probably doesn't trust me. Plus, she's getting hurt more often, I see it in her eyes. I didn't believe her when she said the bruise on her face is just makeup. I bent down and picked up the note I saw Jade drop. I'd read it later. Sighing, I walked out of the closet and right out of school. I needed to solve this puzzle.

I started back home, but I found my legs steered me away from home to the park. I saw a bench and somehow walked right past it, moving quickly to the woods. I walked and walked until I could see a clearing with a small pond. The place was dark, with light filtering down through the trees. Shabby plants and overgrown grass bordered the pond. Minnows swam around, birds chirped, and no ducks were in sight. Even a Jade West would love this place. Only she and I know of this place, so we made it our "special place."

I moved over to sit on a large rock. Looking around, I noticed a dead weeping willow tree with a carving in the bark. I got up and moved closer.

When Jade and I first got together, Jade had engraved "Jade loves Beck" in her favorite tree. The branches, complete with a blackened edge, almost touched the grass.

Now I ran my fingers over the engravement, a dead branch just lightly touching my head. I imagined Jade standing next to me, laughing at me for being so mushy-gushy.

"'Jade loves Beck'!" she'd say right now. Then I would laugh and repeat what she said, and she'd be so caught in the moment that she'd let my stupid comment pass.

I grabbed my pocketknife out of my pocket and started carving something I should have said. The sound of my knife chipping away the dead and vulnerable bark gave me pleasure. Letter after letter, word after word, I chipped and chipped away at the bark. When I was finished I stood back, wiping some wood shavings off my knife. I put it back and nodded at my work. Then I remembered the note Jade had left. I pulled it out of my pocket and unfolded it. Inside I saw Jade's neat cursive handwriting imprinted in black over white. Her "e" looped into a little heart colored black. _Typical Jade, _I thought. My eyes skimmed up to the beginning, and I started reading.

_Dear all who wish to stick their nosy little heads in my life,  
>I have made it clear that I don't want to be bothered about bruises or anything bad that happens to me. Now is the time to change that. <em>

_People of Hollywood Arts, do NOT fall for that mangy jerk Joshua Downey. He is an ABUSER, a LIAR, and a BETRAYER. You idiots were just too stupid to realize it. He STOLE MY MONEY, he ABUSED ME, he SCARED ME, and he'll probably KILL ME. He HATES MY GUTS, though I have no idea why I'm still with him. He may look hot, but love hurts, and probably kills._

_Just know that MY HEART IS BECK'S ALWAYS. He was just too stupid to realize that. Now he's with that little cheerleader idiot Tori Vega. I love him, but he broke his promise to be with me forever. XOXO, Beck!_

_Tori Vega stole my life, love, and... well, everything from me. Not much to say except that I HATE YOU FOR TAKING OVER MY LIFE! _

_Cat Valentine has been my best friend since Kindergarten. I thank her for sticking bms (by my side) for the longest time. Sure she's an obnoctous freak, but bffs are bffs. And I couldn't ask for a better one._

_Dad, you hate me. Put simple in three words. But thank you for putting up with me for the past sixteen years._

_Josh. You got your wish. You'll kill me. Happy?_

_Love (and hate to SOME of you),  
>Jade3<em>

I knew it! I knew something was wrong! But wait... school was letting out in a few minutes. I've gotta bring Jade from school to my RV.

"Hey Beck, what'cha doing?" a voice said behind me. I froze, reckonizing the voice in an instant.

"How did you find me?" I asked after a minute.

"I followed you out of school. It wasn't hard, and I was starting to think you drowned in that 'toilet' full of Jade."

"Jade isn't a toilet," I said patiently.

"No but she's as ugly as one. You're lucky I rescued you from her." I turned around slowly. My eyes burned right into a pair of brown ones.

"No one calls Jade West ugly," I growled.

"Woah Beck. Jade got your tongue? Admit it, you like Tori Vega better than her." She tossed one of her brown curls behind her shoulder. "Nice place, by the way. Or I think it would've been before Jade found it."

"Tori, I love you, but you have no right to tease my Jade behind her back," I said.

"Am I? You have no right to cheat."

"I am not! Jade's just a friend." More than that. Jade's shell is hard to crack, but when you do, you find a weak, hurt, little girl who only wants to be loved by _someone_ in her life. Just thinking of it made Beck feel a whole lot guiltier.

"Hey, what's this?" Tori moved over to the special dead tree.

"Uh... nothing!" I tried to hide the words imprinted on the tree, especially the latest ones.

"'Jade loves Beck'," Tori read from behind me... how did she get over there? I grabbed her wrists and pulled her around so she faced me. I crashed my lips against hers, despite it being the last thing I'd want. I lead her out of the little clearing. We walked with my arm around her shoulders to my RV as it started to rain.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jade's POV:<span>_

The bell rang. School was out for today. I felt to weighed down with my life, it seemed as if it were crashing ontop of my shoulders, forcing me down. Oh wait, that was Josh's enormous hands.

"I'll walk you home," he said into my ear.

"No thanks, I'll go by myself," I replied, using a bratty attitude. Bad idea. He grabbed my shoulders and dug his nails deep into them through my shirt. It hurt even more because my shoulders were literally black and blue. It took every inch of strength not so scream out in pain. Finally the pain was too much. I fell forward into his chest as he wriggled his hand under my shirt to dig his nails into my back. Crimson liquid dripped down my back, seeping through my shirt. I'm positive it couldn't get worse.

"All right, but just to my house," I said.

"Smart answer." Josh grabbed me and pulled me out of Hollywood Arts, walking me home from school.

As soon as we got there Josh shoved me down to the floor.

"Jo-sh..." I groaned as my head hit the corner of a table. He kicked my side and I cried out.

"Shh... are your parents home?" Josh asked. I unknowingly shook my head. "Good." he growled.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

><p><em>Time change...<em>

_Beck's POV:_

After a few hours Tori FINALLY left my RV. I was beginning to think she'd never leave. So when there was a knock on the door I groaned. What did Tori want now.

I got up and opened the door, not expecting what I saw.

There stood Jade, looking broken and used.

* * *

><p><strong>What happened to Jade? Sorry last chapter didn't seem like such a hit. Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Answers to reviews:**

**LizGilliesFanForever-you'll find out now!  
>iamsofreakinbored-:D<br>lilly-glad you like this!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Beck's POV:<span>_

"Jade," I said through gritted teeth. "Who did this to you?" She shook her head "no" to tell me she wasn't gonna tell me.

"Can I just take a shower?" she asked. Her voice sounded so broken. My heart ached for her.

"Sure, go ahead. But only if you'll talk afterwards," I said. "You have spare clothes in the-"

"I know, I've slept over plenty of times," Jade said. She hobbled to the bathroom and shut the door.

_She was raped, _I thought. _I didn't think Josh was _that _bad._

When Jade got out of the shower she came to my bed. She wore a black top with black sweatpants, and when the light hit her face just right, I saw blotches of pale makeup all over her face. _She's hiding something. _I stroked her hair and she rested her head at the crook of my neck. We stayed like that for a while. It was just like old times. Then I spoke up.

"Jade, do you have something to tell me?" I asked.

"I... can't," Jade whispered. I hugged her closer.

"You can tell me," I said. "I've got you." Even though I already knew, I wanted Jade to tell me. Know someone was there for her, to love her.

"Josh... he's been hurting me. He... he raped me... I... tried to get away... Beck, he's just to _fast," _she whimpered. Her body shook, and I tipped her head up so I could meet her tearful gaze.

"I know you still love me," I began.

"Beck, stop right there. I have a boyfriend. Josh. You have a girlfriend. _Vega," _Jade spat out the word "Vega." She looked back down.

"You have to break up with Josh," I said. "He's hurting you."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"He'll kill me. For real."

Hearing_ my_ Jade so helpless made my heart ache. A pit formed in my stomach. I shouldn't of gotten so mad at her. She just wanted _someone_ to love her. Without me, she was nothing.

"He won't on my watch, babe," I said.

"I can't," she said again. "I mean, it's karma right?" I was taken aback by her words. She thought she _deserved_ all this? I tipped her head sharply so our eyes met again.

"Listen Jade," I said. "You do not deserve _any_ of this! Karma has_ nothing_ to do with this! I love you Jade, and you don't deserve _any_ kind of abuse in _any_ form, shape, or way, no matter how cranky or bratty you can get." Jade rested her head on the crook of my neck again.

"Can I just sleep for a while?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, realizing for the first time she might be tired. I unlaced our fingers and got up to leave, but she grabbed my hand.

"Stay with me," she said, looking up to me with terrified eyes.

"What's the magic word?" I asked.

"Please?" she asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Actually, it was 'lotion', but I'll stay with you since I love you," I said, laying down on the bed near the edge. She wriggled under the covers next to me and fell right asleep, with her head tilting towards my neck and her hand on top of her heart.

I should never have left her.

* * *

><p>The next day when I woke up Jade was still asleep. I must have grabbed her in my sleep because she was in my arms. Her sleeve went up to her elbow in her sleep, and I could see a pale arm littered with bruises.<p>

She shifted her position so her arms were between our bodies. I didn't want to let go, leave the terrified girl. Then I saw that the makeup blotches on her face had wiped off a little. I could see several bruises and cuts.

She blinked open her blue eyes sleepily, staring into my brown ones.

"Beck," she whispered. She wriggled closer to me. I kissed her scalp gently. She looked up at me, her eyes full of love. All traces of fear were gone.

"Can I trust you?" Jade asked quietly.

"Yes. I was wrong to dump you. Look where it got us! The big question is can I trust_ you_?" I said. For a few minutes Jade remained silent. Then she spoke.

"Beck, you can trust me," she said. "But don't expect me to like pouring out my life to a nosy person like you." I laughed at this and kissed her again.

"Do you think you'll want to go to school today?" I asked, knowing Jade might still be really sore, tired, and scared. Plus she'd have to see Josh.

"Beck, I'm not a two-year-old," she reminded me.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Oh gee, I don't know!" she said in a 'duh' voice.

"Can I get up?" I asked. "To get dressed?"

"Don't be too long?" she asked quietly. Obviously she was still a little jittery without me.

"Don't worry, Josh won't break into my RV," I reassured the pale girl. She sighed and pulled the covers to her chin.

"Don't be surprised if I fall asleep by the time you come back," Jade said. "So cold." I pushed a blue streak away from her face and kissed her, on the lips this time, feeling satisfaction as she kissed back. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

When I got back out Jade was still under the covers, shivering.

"Really babe, you're that cold?" I asked, concerned. She nodded weakly.

"Maybe you should stay home today," I suggested.

"No! I can make it!" she yelped, going to the bathroom. She came out just as there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Tori.

"Walking me to school today?" she asked.

"Um, I, uh, um..." I started.

"Great! Hope Jade isn't there. She's such a freak," Tori said. "Can I come in?"

"Uh..." Before I could say anything, Tori barged in, her eyes laid on the pale brunette girl, who had moved back to the bed. Immediately Jade seemed to go into her "tough girl" attitude.

"What?" she snapped.

"What's up?" Tori asked, not making an effort to be friendly.

"Staring at an ugly face, you?" Jade jeered.

"Staring at the goth freak," Tori sneered. Jade glared at Tori.

"Tori, go easy on her, she's tired," I suggested to Tori.

"Why is _she_ here?" Tori asked sharply.

"Beck said he'd drive me to school since I don't have a ride," Jade growled.

"Right," I said.

"Beck isn't driving you, he's driving me," Tori yelled.

"Listen, Tori, this is a bad time-" I started.

"Jade, Beck's my boyfriend now, not yours, go away!" Tori said.

"And I'm ignored," I muttered. Tori grabbed Jade's arm, and immediately Jade tensed. Tori pulled Jade to the door, opened it, and shoved her outside.

"Hate you West," Tori shouted.

"Hate you Vega," Jade answered. Tori slammed the door shut.

"Love you Beck," Tori said.

"Love you too Tori," I replied. But I then wondered; did I really love her?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Honestly, I can't keep up with all this "Answering reviews" thing, so I'll answer reviews through PMs, unless you don't have an account.**

**Sorry!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Jade's POV:<span>_

As soon as Tori slammed the door I ran. I thought I had Beck back! And I bet he's gonna tell Tori all about my little "problem." The way Tori grabbed me... I shivered. It was all too much like Josh! And the way she looked at me, it was the same look Josh had when he wanted to hurt me bad. The look before he raped me. A shudder passed through my body. It was so unnatural.

I found myself running into the woods of the park, errupting into a clearing. For a minute I had no idea where I was. Then I reconized the big old weeping willow tree, burnt branches sheltering what I had carved in the bark so long ago.

_Jade loves Beck_

It had been there so long, the white of the trunk of the tree was now a burnt brown color. But under it was a new statement, fresh with white of the trunk.

_Beck is sorry_

Right, like I'd believe that. But for some reason, those three words burned into my soul, filled me with a warmth.

_Beck is sorry_

I went over and ran my fingers over the rough lettering. The warmth filled me with a pleasure in a place so deep I never knew was there, even with the cool whiteness of the hidden trunk.

_Beck is sorry_

I imagined Beck was with me, our fingers laced and our shoulders touching. I imagined he grinned his mischievious grin at me. I imagined punching him playfully on his arm. He would pout and tell me that that wasn't a nice thing to do. I would tell him I didn't care.

But I do. I care more than anyone could ever imagine.

But why am I mooning over a man who doesn't love me?

Why do humans love other humans? Love is pointless. Love makes one soft, sidetracks them from anything else, then kills them when that love ends.

Like me and my father.

Ah, yes. My "dear" old father who hates my guts. He loved me for a few minutes in life. Or so I heard from a nurse. He loved me when I first came out. Then he hated me because I killed my mother.

Yes, I, Jadelyn August West, am an accidental murderer.

My mom died giving birth to me.

And my father never let me forget it.

Day after day he'd forget me. Ignore me. Refuse food.

He enhanced a fear, a scar that wouldn't be removed. Thinking of that fear made my spine tingle, as if someone poured some ice down my shirt.

Suddenly, thoughts of love were gone, replaced by fear.

Fear of dying? Not really. Fear of spiders? In your _dreams_. Fear of darkness? I _am_ dark.

But only one thing was for sure. My fear would be explained later. But...

An idiot saved my life. A lovable, yet clueless idiot, who just happened to be my best friend.

I owed my life to Cat Valentine.

* * *

><p><em><span>Tori's POV:<span>_

"Listen, this is a bad time Tori-" Beck began.

"Okay, I'll leave. Bye babe!" I said, walking out of the RV. I knew I baffled Beck. But I was in a hurry.

I followed the brunette girl who I had pushed out of the RV to a park, into woods, to a clearing. Her clearing.

The pond lapped the shore contently. On one side was a huge dropoff. It went from an inch of water to three feet in a matter of a small step. And then if you take another step you fall five feet, with a current, since that part of the pond went to a river, about six feet deep. The river's current was noticable from a few yards away.

I watched the girl finger writing on the tree contentedly. I think I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I soon got bored just watching her emotions change. Soon she turned her head. Her ice blue eyes bore into my brown ones.

I had been spotted.

"Come out Tori," Jade said. Reluctantly I walked out from my perch behind a tree.

"What do you want with my boyfriend?" I snapped.

"He used to be mine," Jade shot back.

"So? You freak!" I yelled. Jade's furious gaze grew a lot colder, if that was possible. Her fault for blowing up at me.

"Don't call me a freak, Vega," Jade growled, venom rolling off each word. We stood silently still for a few minutes. Then I lept. At Jade. I threw her off balance. She went tumbling to an edge of the pond. The one with the dropoff. She rolled over and smushed me to the ground. We both got up and threw punches at each other. Suddenly, I threw her off balance again. Towards the current. With a shriek Jade fell in.

And Beck appeared from nowhere, with Robbie, Cat, and Andre.

Uh oh.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV:<em>

Panick siezed me. This was just like what happened.

_I was on large boulders from the water (when the tide was in, they were under water, when it was out, they touched the shore) in Venice beach with my friend Cat. Suddenly I slipped on a wet clump of seaweed, and felt myself falling... I bumped my head on a rock jutting out of the water, and felt myself falling in the water, blood gushing from my head... Next thing I know I wake up to a white room, and Cat telling me my father didn't do anything about what happened, and that her mom brought me to the hospital._

_My memory was gone. I had no idea what she was talking about._

_It took me a few weeks to get my memory back._

_And during that time, my head hurt so bad. _

Remembering all this, my chest tightened. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear. Fear overtook me. I screamed, flailing my arms as I felt myself sink under the water.

My hair was completely wet. Panick was so overpowering I forgot which way was up. Kicking my legs, just as I felt like my lungs would burst, I found my way back up. I gasped for breath and once again was pulled back down. I flailed like a fish out of water, or rather, a Jade in the source of a river. I felt myself being pulled to the bottom of the river. My feet touched the ground, I pushed myself up again. Or, what I think was up.

As my head emerged, I gasped for my breath again, and let out another bloodcurdling scream.

Just as I opened my eyes a crack, I saw I was in the path for a collision with a boulder. My breath hitched in my throat as I was thrown back under water...

...to be brought up by something, or some_one_ else.

* * *

><p><strong>What happened to Jade? Review please! And all will be explained later in the story.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I do try to update as often as I can, I've been in Maine with little to no computer access for the past summer, and fyi, I'll try to update at least four times a week. At the least. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Jade's POV:<span>_

My stomach lurched as I realized how my head was above water. Either I died and my spirit's being judged, or someone is trying to save me. I'm going with idea number 2.

I suddenly realized that I've ingested several mouthfuls of water. I'm coughing, but my body is weak both from the abuse Josh had been giving me and being tossed around in the pond/river. Everytime I suck in a breath my chest hurts. It's a burning pain that lasts about 10 seconds.

I feel myself being pulled against the current, to the right. I don't know where I'm going exactly, as long as I'm brought out of this pond. I'm not as scared as before, now that I'm being rescued by someone, not sure exactly, but I'm still terrified.

Soon I felt myself get out of the water completely. My eyes are closed, and I'm curled in someone's arms. I open my eyes and look up, greeted by Beck's face. I place my head against his shoulder and coiled closer to him, trying to warm myself with his body heat. It doesn't work, he's really wet too. Beck set me down on a soft bed of moss. As soon as my body made contact with the ground, I flipped over and started wretching up mouthful after mouthful of water. When I was done I moved over to avoid laying in what I just threw up, and lay on my back, eyes closed. I'm still shaking, still terrified of what happened, but I fall into an uneasy sleep...

* * *

><p><em><span>Beck's POV:<span>_

I'm cold, but I'm not complaining. I knelt down next to the unconscious Jade.

"Tori, why did you do that?" Cat asked.

"She fell!" Tori yelled.

"Okay! I believe you, don't push me!" Cat yelped.

"Seriously Tori, you could've killed her," Robbie said.

"Seriously, I didn't push her," Tori lied. I know she's lying.

"You were fighting over me," I said.

"Who do you want?" Tori asked meekly.

"I've made it clear," I said, kissing Jade's scalp gently.

"But she has a boyfriend!" Tori yelled. I noticed that, in all the confusion, she had dropped her phone on the ground near where I was sitting. I motioned to Andre to come over.

"Distract Tori," I muttered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it," I hissed. He went over and started lecturing her about pushing people, and I grabbed her phone. I scrolled through her contacts, because I know normal Tori wouldn't push Jade. I suddenly saw the name "Josh Downey" and I pressed it, then pressed text messages. There was a whole conversation laid out. I scrolled to the beginning and started reading.

* * *

><p><em>TORI-<em>

Hey, will you do me a favor? Become jades boyfriend and start abusing her.

_JOSH-_

whats in it 4 me?

_TORI-_

$20 per week if u do this for me?

_JOSH-_

$30.

_TORI-_

Done.

_JOSH-_

y do u want me to abuse her?

_TORI-_

payback 4 wat shes done to me

_JOSH-_

ooh, revenge. Josh likes.

_TORI-_

shut up.

_JOSH-_

just pay me 1st and ill start hurting her.

_TORI-_

ill pay u at the end of the week.

_JOSH-_

i want the money.

_TORI-_

then abuse her and ill give it 2 u this friday.

_JOSH-_

done.

* * *

><p>So Tori and Josh were together on this? But why would Josh do that to Jade? I threw the phone back down in frustration. Jade woke up woozily, I smiled sweetly to her to try to assure her that everything was all right. She blinked, coughing again. I quickly kissed her cheek and she looked at me, confused.<p>

"I chose you over Tori," I explained. She shivered. I picked her up in my arms. She closed her eyes and suppressed a sigh.

"I can walk," she croaked in the best "duh" voice she could muster. I chuckled a little. Typical Jade.

"Oh?" I asked, setting her on her feet. Her legs shook as she stepped away from me, clearly trying to get the feel of land again. She steadied herself, looking up at me in truimph.

"See?" she asked. This time I really laughed.

"All right, come on," Andre said, pulling Tori by the hand. She was trying to pull away, muttering protests, much like Jade when we went to ask Tori if we could go to Yerba with her.

"Tori? Is there something you would like to say to Jade?" I asked.

"No there isn't," Tori said.

"Tori..." Andre warned.

"Fine, I'm sorry you tripped and fell into the pond," Tori said, her eyes betraying the opposite thought.

"Tori-" Andre said.

"No, it's fine," Jade said. We all looked at her, shocked she'd say that.

"Really?" we choroused.

"Oh shut up!" Jade snapped, though I read her eyes-they still held a haunted look.

I wondered why.

* * *

><p><em><span>After dinner, Beck's RV...<span>_

_Jade's POV:_

I was sleeping with Beck tonight! Joy of joys. I knew he'd ask questions, but my Dad was drunk and I didn't want to have to deal with him tonight. That's bad news, and I've had a long day. I was curled on his bed right now, in my PJs. Beck was making popcorn, we were about to watch the movie "Soul Surfer," since of course we couldn't watch anything sane like "Black Swan." I'm a little underaged to watch something like that, which is why I'd want to watch it. And anyway, "Soul Surfer" has an ocean tragedy, another reason Beck would want to watch it and I wouldn't. Beck is suspicious. I know it. He knows I'm not telling anything about what happened when I was like, eight or something.

"Hey Beck?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Should I dye my hair black?" I asked. Seriously, I've been thinking about it, the more I think the more I like the idea.

"Why would you want to do that to your beautiful brown hair?" Beck asked.

"Just asking," I said. He sat down next to me, popcorn bowl in hand. The movie was coming on, and my unease was growing by the minute.

"Hungry?" Beck asked.

"Not in the least," I answered snottily. In truth, my stomach's flipping way too much, and the thought of food made me nautious.

After a while we got to the part where the shark bit off Bethany's arm. I tried to stay calm, but I can't stop the increasingly large flurries of butterflies from fluttering in. Actually, at this point, more like hornets.

"Be right back," I said quietly to Beck, who's gaze was flickering from me to the movie. I went to the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. My face was paler than usual, if that was possible, and my pupils were dilated. I felt bile rising up in my throat. It was coming quickly. I spun to the toilet and wretched my stomach out. When it was gone, I went back to the couch and watched the rest of the movie.

After the movie, at 10, we fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Beck's POV:_

When I woke up, Jade was gone. Now I can't ask her about why she panicked in the channel. I sighed, getting up to get dressed. Questions will have to wait.

* * *

><p>When I got to school, I didn't see Jade anywhere. That normally wouldn't worry me, but it did today because Josh wasn't in sight either. I saw the rest of the posse near Cat's locker, I went over to greet them.<p>

"Hey man!" Andre said.

"Hey Beck," Robbie added.

"Hey guys, anyone seen Jade?" I asked.

"Oh, Jade Jade Jade. That's all you think about," Tori sighed exasperatedly.

"One time, my brother went missing, but it turns out he was locked in the bathroom," Cat said.

"How do you get locked in a bathroom?" Tori asked.

"Well, we were in Belize at a hotel where the locks were on the outside of the door," Cat said. We looked at her weirdly. She jumped slightly. "So about Jade?"

"I haven't seen her since 10 last night," I said.

"So?" Tori asked.

"I saw Jade go with Josh to the black box theater," Andre said.

"Thanks man," I said, jogging to the black box. Just as I got to the door, Josh walked out.

"Where's Jade?" I asked.

"Relax man, I think she went to the bathroom," Josh said. I saw blood on his "carefully" concealed fingers.

"Or is she writhing in pain on the floor?" I asked accusingly.

"What did she tell you?" Josh grumbled, walking away. I went in the black box theater, noticing several droplets of blood everywhere. More of a "black-and-red" box now. Huh. Whatever. This wasn't the time for jokes. I heard a gentle sobbing from behind the black curtain. I moved slowly and quietly, over to the stage, and pushed a part of the curtain away. A brunette had her head buried in her hands, and she was sobbing quietly. She wore a black top that was cut at the right shoulder, with a blue tank top underneath. Her black leggings ended right where the brown boot started, and around her neck was a necklace. It matched mine. Red blood encrusted her brown hair, with fake blond highlights. As she lifted her head slightly to wipe away some of her tears, I noticed a large forming mark over her left eye. I walked over and put my hand on her back. She jumped slightly, looking at me with large, fearful eyes. Her pale, delicate jawline sported a faint purple mark.

"Just let it out," I whispered to her, rubbing circles on her back. She turned and continued sobbing in my chest. With my other hand I ran my fingers through her hair comfortingly, trying to get the blood out of it. She cried until she had no more tears. She pulled away from me, not taking her accusing eyes off me. Then she seemed to relax a little.

"I, uh, got makeup on your shirt," Jade said. "Please don't hurt me."

"Jade, I don't care whether you land a boulder on my RV, I'd never hurt you, and I'll never stop loving you," I said.

"So..." Jade started, trying to break the awkward moment.

"I want you back," I said.

"But I tried to break up with Josh once, and he raped me! Remember?" Jade reminded me.

"Don't remind me," I said. "It broke my heart to see that." Jade sighed.

"Love you," she said timidly. I reached up and gently wiped the tears off her face, trying not to go over too hard on her bruises. She looked at me gratefully, something only I get to see. I'm just glad she still trusts me.

"Love you too, beautiful," I said.

"You, uh, you didn't tell the others, did you?" Jade asked.

"No. That's something for you to do," I said.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Listen, in a few weeks there's a concert. How about you sing something to prove to all that Josh is an abusive boyfriend," I suggested. "Oh, and one more thing; are you scared of water?"

"Um... yeah?" Jade squeaked.

"We'll need to work on that too. Why are you scared?" I asked.

"When I was young, I was with Cat on some boulders, fell, hit my head on a rock, and nearly drowned. Now I'm scared of lakes and ponds and oceans and stuff like that," Jade explained quickly and shyly.

"What about jacuzzis?" I asked.

"Those are different. Those are perfectly safe, with nothing that could possibly kill you. Oh and I hate the ocean at Venice beach. That's where I nearly drowned," Jade said.

"Okay, you do know the rest of the gang needs to know this, right?" I asked.

"OKay," Jade mumbled.

"We can help you," I explained, getting up. Jade tried to get up too, but fell back down as she put weight on her feet. I pulled her up, she smiled timidly, twirling her fake blond highlight, something she never did unless she was nervous.

"Beck?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you tell them?" Jade asked.

"Of course," I said.

"And, I'm thinking I will die my hair black." I laughed.

"Okay, just remember you're beautiful anyway, black hair or not," I said, kissing her cheek. She blushed.

"Can we skip school?" she asked.

"Even though this'd be like the fifth time this month? Sure," I said. And together, hand in hand, we walked right back out the school doors.

And out of the corner of my eye, Tori and Josh were staring at us in scorn. But I didn't care. Let them stare. I brought Jade closer to me as we passed them. I wouldn't let anything hurt Jade any more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the ending is a little sappy. Review please?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_Beck's POV:_

"Beck?" Jade started meekly once we got to the parking lot. "I, uh, I'm going home now. To my real home. With my, uh, father."

"Oh. I um, I thought we could hang out at the RV," I suggested, knowing how cold and judgemental Jade's father was. He was worse when he was drunk.

"Sorry. I need to settle something with my father. It can't wait," Jade explained.

"Oh. Should I wait for you outside then?" I asked.

"If you wanna. He's dating a freak though," Jade said, immediately a look of regret was plastered on her face. She twirled her blond highlight nervously with her finger, trying to wipe the look off her face.

"Your dad is dating? But what about your mom?" I asked, completely confused.

"Listen Beck, let's talk about this later, I-" Jade was stalling. I wanted an explaination now.

"Jade..." I warned.

"What?" she snapped. She fingered the blond highlight more, not making eye contact with me.

"What is it about your mom?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Jade protested.

"Jade, something happened, and you are going to tell me," I said firmly.

"Ugh fine!" Jade yelled. She hesitated, then spoke. "I killed my mom... coming... out."

"Coming out?" I asked, stilll confused. Jade pointed to her abdobemen, and then I nodded, not wanting to discuss it any further. I pulled her into my car and started it up.

The whole ride, Jade was quiet. Too quiet. Every time I asked her something, try to lighten up the mood, she'd nod or shake her head, or say "Mmm?" in monotone. As soon as I got to her house, as she unbuckled, I pulled her close to me and kissed her on the lips, fighting the urge to touch her bruised jaw. The kiss lasted about fifteen seconds. Jade pulled back first.

"I have a boyfriend," she said quietly.

"But I thought-" I started.

"Listen, I do kind of love him," Jade said, though I knew it wasn't true. She seemed to be convincing herself she loved him.

"Jade, if you loved him, you wouldn't have been crying your eyes out over him five minutes ago," I said.

"I... I know, but... I... I gotta go," Jade said, getting out of the car.

"I'll be waiting," I said. She nodded, going in her house.

After a few minutes, I heard yelling and screaming. Bangs and cries of pain. And cackling. Lots of laughing. High pitched and so deep the world seemed to tremble. My stomach fluttered, and just as I was about to go in the house to assist Jade, she came out with a bloody nose. Tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Jade!" I cried, pulling her in the car. She looked at me sadly, her makeup running down her face with every coming tear. "What happened?"

"He... he said some things... how I'm so stupid, how I should be in the stupid acting school, how he hated being responsible for me. He called me names, said some things he shouldn't have. Then he... he..." Jade shoved her face in her hands and let out a sorrowful sob. I rubbed circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

"He what?" I asked gently.

"He... he kicked me out of the house!" Jade cried, bursting into more tears. I pulled her into my lap, as unsafe as that was in a car, and held her really close. "And his stupid girlfriend was laughing in my face the whole time! She's such a freakin' witch!" Nothing hurt Jade this bad. Her life was turning upside down.

And I couldn't help wondering...

...was I the one at fault here?

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the short chapter. I just thought it should end there. I promise, I'll make a two thousand word chapter next chapter. At the least. Once again, I am sooo sorry.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_Beck's POV:_

So eventually we made it home. Poor Jade cried the whole way. The yearn to hold her in my arms, and stop her crying, was really strong, but that'd cause an accident. As soon as we opened the door of the RV, Jade collapsed on the bed, still crying. I sat next to her, pulling her into my arms. I had no idea how long she had been crying, but sooner or later she ran out of tears to cry. She averted her gaze to my eyes, and I wiped the tears off her face. She collapsed into my chest, weary after crying so much. I hugged her tighter. I didn't want to let go. We stayed like that for a long time.

"Jade, I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"Love you too," she replied in monotone. I looked at the clock, it was 11:56.

"Want lunch?" I asked. She stared straight ahead, obviously in a trance.

"No," she said, almost robot-like. I kissed her cheek.

"Coffee?" I offered.

"No," Jade said, same tone as before.

"Okay, dark wit- wait, _no_?" I did a double-take. Seriously, _no_? "Oh, um, okay then." Maybe she'll want some later.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was very uneventful. We watched TV, mainly "Full House," "Pretty Little Liars," and "Wipeout." I know deep down, Jade loves "Full House," and she loves "Wipeout" because she likes seeing people fall of enormous obstacles. We were watching the episode of "Wipeout" called "Hotties vs Nerds" at the moment, when the power went out. Looking outside, I realized it was raining so hard you could barely see outside.<p>

"Well, looks like our TV's taking a break. Why don't we use this wonderful time to make a sandwich or something?" I suggested. Jade just shrugged. Why was she acting so robot-like? It's making me nervous. Was she still in shock that her dad kicked her out of her house? Her eyes were clouded, staring at nothing, seemingly as if there were no thought in the brunette's head. Yet I knew better. I knew her eyes hid her emotions, locked up her secrets.

"Hey Jade?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied (guess how.)

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Cuz you seem a little-"

"Beck, I'm fine." All her answers were in monotone. Test one failed. I'll have to talk to her later. I yawned, realizing it was 11:21 at night.

"Well Jade, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. You can do whatever," I said, pulling the blanket of the bed over me. I expected Jade to climb in next to me, but instead, she got up off the bed and lay on the couch, still staring at absolutely nothing. "Night Jade."

"Night Beck," Jade answered in monotone. I blew her a kiss from across the room, she ignored me. I soon fell asleep to the nagging wonder of what Jade was thinking.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV:<em>

One thought ran through my mind as I woke up a few days later (on Saturday). _My dad kicked me out._

I looked across the room. Beck was looking through his playwrite binder for Hollywood Arts. He looked up to see me staring.

"Morning Jade," he said cheerfully. "The power's still out, so we're gonna eat at that old cafe' on the corner, kay?"

_I have no home._

"Kay," I mumbled. He looked at me worridly, knowing something was up. _Yeah somethings up. My dad kicked me out. I have no home._

"Jade?" Beck said, sitting beside me on the couch.

"What?" I asked (monotone.)

"Jade?"

"What?"

"Jade?"

"WHAT?" I snapped. Beck sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you just snapped out of whatever had upset you," he said. I rolled my eyes, finally feeling an emotion and thinking more than just "I have no home."

"Whatever. What did you want?" I said.

"To know you're okay," Beck said.

"Sure, whatever," I muttered.

"Well, you haven't eaten anything for the past four days, and you wouldn't speak to me without your 'robot' tone, and you haven't payed attention to anything Sikowitz or any other teacher has said," Beck pointed out.

"Suurrree," I murmured.

"Seriously," Beck said. "Have you seen yourself in class? You've been so distant Sikowitz tried to threaten to give you a non-speaking role in the play Millie wrote, _Moonlight Magic."_

"What?" I yelled. "That's unfair!"

"Jade-"

"And you didn't try to stop him?"

"I-"

"You just _let_ him give me a background role?"

"I-"

"And I bet you let Vega get the main part. She got the main, huh?"

"...Yes?"

"I thought you _loved_ me!"

"JADE!" Beck looked like he'd had enough. He grabbed my shoulders. I instinctively recoiled. I cowered in a ball in the corner of the couch.

"Don't hurt me!" I whimpered.

"We had this discussion yesterday Jade," Beck sighed. I could tell he was still seething anger, but it didn't seem to be directed towards me. Just in case, though, I kept my distance. I learned the hard way, boyfriends and boy friends were unpredictable.

"I wouldn't hurt you if I were paid the world," Beck continued. I kept a weary eye on him, uncoiling into a sitting position. He moved closer to me and rubbed my shoulders.

"And you're sure you wouldn't hurt me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Positive. You make me happy," Beck reassured me. I leaned into him, positive he wouldn't hurt me _for now_.

"Beck, you smell like cereal that's been sitting in your mouth for five minutes," I said quietly. "And your breath stinks."

"Gee, thanks," Beck joked. "And I like to let the cereal sit in my mouth. It makes it all mushy." I laughed a little. "What? It's a quality meal!"

"Go shower," I said. "Your mushy Fruit Loops can wait." Beck kissed my cheek.

"I will," he whispered, his hot breath warming my cold eartips. I blinked warmly at him as he got up to go to the bathroom. "And then I'll eat more cereal!" he yelled from the bathroom.

"That'll take only an hour to do!" I teased loudly.

"You insult me!" Beck yelled, turning on the shower so he couldn't hear me if I tried to answer. I laughed. Classic Beck.

I smirked, thinking of how I'd get back at Tori for dating Beck and rubbing it in my face. I know her locker combination, so I could put fake bugs in her locker...

* * *

><p>"Jaaaaadddddeeeeeyyyyy! Jaaddeeyyy! Jade!" Cat shrieked, running down the hall. I slammed my locker shut, it was raining out on this Monday morning. Lunch would be a wet one.<p>

"What?" I snapped, slapping away Cat's hand, which was running through my brown hair.

"Oh. I forgot what I was going to say. Phooey!" Cat said. Robbie and Tori waltzed over, followed by the confused looking Andre and Beck.

"You can't just call me, that's not how it works!" Tori said in her annoying, high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, no one wants to call you, Vega," I sneered.

"I'm not the last cookie on the plate!" Tori added, ignoring my jibe.

"Yeah, you're the last bit of liver no one wants," I added.

"Shut up Jade, at least I'm not afraid of the water," Tori snapped at me. Any color in my face has just drained. And to make matters worse, the devil himself came over to us.

"Jade," Josh said.

"Josh," I muttered darkly. Beck came over to me, I could see he was fighting the urge to sling his arm around me protectively.

"I told you to get here early," Josh growled. I sidestepped closer to Beck.

"My life doesn't revolve around you." A huge lump formed in my throat.

"Well it should." Suddenly, he kicked me close to the gut. I forced back a cry of pain. Beck pushed him away from me.

"Josh Downey, I must see you about that play 'The Scarlet Tree,'" Sikowitz called from across the room, completely oblivious to me being hurt.

"Of course," Josh said. "This isn't over," he muttered to me, walking away. Every one of my "friends" were staring at me, except Beck, who was looking away.

"What?" I yelled after a moment.

"He kicked you in the appendix!" Robbie cried.

"My appendix was removed a year ago," I said. Robbie's eyes bulged out of his head.

"You had appendicitis?" Robbie yelled.

"No."

"Then why-"

"Can we just get to the point!" Tori asked/yelled. "Why did Josh kick you in the gut?" She looked slightly smug. That... that...

"He just had a leg spasm," I lied. "And it didn't hurt." Correction: it hurt A LOT!

"A-are you and Beck back together?" Tori squeaked.

"Yeah. As friends," I snapped. "I have a boyfriend, he has a... well, I don't know what to call you." Nervous glances. Uh oh. Did I miss something?

"We broke up," Beck said.

"Really? When?" I asked excitedly.

"Jade, you already have an abusive boyfriend," Tori said.

"You know?" I asked, slapping a hand to my mouth as the words escaped.

"Please. I told him to," Tori admitted smugly. "So you can feel my pain. You deserved it, slut."

"What?" I shrieked.

"You think she deserved it?" Beck yelled at the same time.

"WHEN DID YOU AND BECK BREAK UP?" I screamed.

"While you were unconscious after we realized you're terrified of water," Tori said.

"Tori, you're such a..." Beck searched for the right word.

"Wack job," I finished, trying to keep the conversation G rated (I didn't feel like getting yelled at).

"Wack job," Beck echoed.

"I'll go tell Josh you're cheating on him," Tori said.

"Please don't!" I begged. "He'll kill me!" Robbie, Andre, Beck, and Cat looked at me weirdly. Then I realized that Jadelyn August West didn't beg.

"Ooh, great!" Tori squealed, running off.

"Tori!" Beck yelled, running after her.

"I'm gonna go get to class," Robbie said, trying to thin the awkwardness.

"We're all in Sikowitz's class together," Cat said.

"Let's go," Andre said. We all walked to class together.

And I tried to sit away from Josh.

But he grabbed me and shoved me to the back row with him.

Ew.

And his gruesome, dirty hand grasped my hand, almost cutting off my circulation.

Tori and Beck were up on stage, doing a "wife and husband" scene. It was hard to not laugh, because Beck seemed to be trying so hard yet not succeding to hide his disgusted look. I giggled a little, and Josh dug his fingernails into my hand, silencing me.

The bell rang.

"Bye everyone!" Sikowitz said. Classic Sikowitz. "Jade, please stay for a few, as the cool guys say."

"You're never gonna be cool," I said. As Beck passed me, he whispered "behave," in my ear, to which I answered with a "don't worry."

When everyone was gone, Sikowitz spoke.

"Jade, you seem troubled lately." Sikowitz took a sip from his coconut.

"Can I leave?" I asked.

"Yes, you have the ability. Now let's get to business." I'm not leaving. Fantastic. "What seems to be on your mind?"

And the whole story poured out.

Leaving out Josh's abuse, Tori's hatred, and, well, the fact that I could possibly be a cheater.

* * *

><p><em>Sikowitz's POV:<em>

I listened attentively, sipping some coconut juice every now and then. Jade seemed really upset. I just wanted to calm her like a father would. She never knew what that felt like, according to her description. When she was done, she burst into tears. I awkwardly patted her back.

"Jade," I said, "I'll help you with your homework when you get home."

"What?" she sniffed. "I'm going to Beck's RV after school."

"No young lady, you're coming to live with me."

"As, ya know, family-like? Or just like another sleepover. Wait, I was banned when I blistered my hands."

"Yeah, but you don't have a home. I can be the father you never had," I said.

"Really?" Jade looked like a kid on Christmas morning. She awkwardly dried her tears with the side of her hand.

"Yeah. I got no wife or kids," I said.

"Can I leave now?" Jade asked.

"Sure," I said.

"See you later," Jade said awkwardly.

"Meet me at the black box theater at 3:15 instead of leaving with Beck," I reminded her.

"Sure... Dad." Jade left.

And that benefitted us both; Jade had a home and the father she never had, and I had a daughter to care for and love... in a fatherly way.


	11. Chapter 11

**The following jokes that are so bad they're funny just came rolling out. Some father-daughter scenes ahead, some touching and some just typical family-like.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sikowitz's POV:<span>_

Jade was asleep in the guestroom-now-her room, since no one really visited me often. She had stopped at Beck's to get her stuff-clothes, laptop, personal belongings, stuff like that.

I was trying to match up actors with parts of "Moonlight Magic," when I heard a shriek from Jade's room. I lept out of bed, nearly banging my head into the hole in the wall shaped like a person, and rushed to Jade's room. I sat at the middle of the bed, close to where she cried now.

"Nightmare?" I asked. Jade nodded slightly, tears running down her face.

"I bet you're gonna call me a baby now, right? And slap me?" she whimpered.

"I'd never hit you," I promised.

"But that's what adults do to their children, right?" Jade asked. "Especially when they're drunk?"

"I don't drink. It's a horrible thing to do. And I wouldn't hit you.. ever," I said. Looking at the terrified teenaged girl in the bed (now with black blankets, courtesy of Jade,) I realized I loved her like she was my own daughter. It was hard to believe she wasn't my child, but it felt like it. Jade needed a father, and that was my new aim for life-making sure Jade has a really good rest of her's.

"Wanna talk about it?" I invited.

"Well-" Jade started, wiping the tears away.

"Say it like a robot," I said, trying to add humor to the mix of emotions on the table.

"I-was-at-the-beach-and-the-water-swallowed-me-whole," Jade said in a robot voice.

"Wrong! Robots don't go to the beach," I announced. The corners of Jade's lips twitched upwards in a kind of lopsided smile.

"This one did," she said.

"So, you don't like water," I figured.

"Oh, how'd you know?" Jade said sarcastically.

"A little fishie told me," I said. I expected Jade to laugh, but she didn't. Stupid bad water jokes. "So-uhhh... don't you feel better now that you told me?"

"I guess."

There was silence for a few minutes, since I didn't really have any ideas of what fathers would do at a time like this.

"You better not tell anyone about this," Jade said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I wouldn't've anyway," I promised.

Silence for a few more minutes.

"...Dad?"

"Yeah Jade?"

"I... uh... love you?"

"Love you too, daughter."

"Sikowitz?"

"You mean Dad."

"Yeah... Dad... you know that whole thing sounded awkward, right?"

"Yeaaahh..."

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

I sipped my coconut.

"Now, let's talk about Moonlight Magic," I said. I knelt down, still sipping coconut juice.

"Yes?" Andre asked.

"Ohhh, you want me to _talk _about Moonlight Magic like some boring teacher," I said. My eyes flickered around the room, looking at all of my class; Josh and Jade were sitting in the back. Jade was looking away shyly, almost scared-like, and Josh's fingernails dug deep into her skin. I'll have to talk to her later.

"Well, yeah, kinda," Andre said.

"Yeah," everyone else agreed.

"Well, forget about that play. I have something more important to talk about... like that singoff two weeks from now," I said. "I believe Tori is singing 'Circus,' right?"

"Right. Just like a circus," Tori said, laughing at her dumb joke.

"Riiiiggghhhttt. Anyway, Jade, what are you singing?" I asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked slyly, wincing. I looked a little closer, but I couldn't see why. Ooohhh welllll...

"Beeecaussee you need to sign it up on the signup sheet. And because you need to practice it," I said.

"Oh, so now you're monitering my life," Jade snapped. Beck leaned towards her and hissed a warning. She just brushed him away with a flick of a brown lock of hair.

The bell rang.

"Jade, please stay," I said.

"Uuuggghhh, _again_?" she groaned. Everyone left.

"You're grounded young lady," I scolded.

"I'm just trying to make things normal!" Jade yelled.

"Jade-"

"What?"

"Why is your hand all bloody?"

Silence.

"Well?"

"I.. um... papercut?"

"It looks like fingernails."

"I was nervous."

"Josh was holding that hand."

"I... um... uh..."

"Jade."

"Uhhhh... he-uh... he was nervous?"

"Is he the reason you put blotches of pale makeup all over your skin?"

"You saw?"

"You didn't shut the bathroom door. And you cried last night."

Silence.

"Jade, why are you still with him?" I asked evenly.

"He loves me," Jade said. "And I kinda love him too."

"Beck told me he raped you," I said.

"How long have you been on this?" Jade asked.

"That day you walked into class with Josh, and there was a big 5-star on your cheek," I said.

"Soo... day one."

"Yeah."

More silence.

"Jade, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"But-?"

"Girls got pregnant before their first period when they were raped," I pointed out.

"If I were pregnant, my shirt wouldn't fit me... neither would my pants, now that I think of it!"

"Jade, I'm only doing this because I love you," I said. Jade stared at me in awe.

"I..."

"Not all fathers are heartless. I, for one, am very loving."

"Dad, you grounded me for making things normal."

"Ah! Thank you for reminding me! No electronics for a week. Now get to lunch. I hear Festus has tacos today"

"Daaaaddd..." I reached out to put a hand on Jade, instead she flinched away.

"Jade, please trust me," I pleaded.

"Is my 'father' pleading me for something? Amazing!" Jade fake gaped at me in awe, putting finger quotes when she said "father."

"Jade, don't be such a gank." As soon as the words escaped my lips, I immediately regretted it. Jade's eyes shone with an untrustfulness. She stared at me for a minute, then spun around and walked right out of my classroom.

"Jade, wait! Jade!" I begged. Jade's head shot around, and she glared at me.

"I knew this was too good to be true," she spat, as if it were venom. Then she left.


	12. Chapter 12

**I will try to add more Cat. And Andre. ANd Robbie. And Rex. And, um, Sinjin? I dunno, its just kind of hard to write diologue between five teens. Oh, and it's really close to Halloween in this story... like, October 22. Oh, that's the day of my birthday party thingy! Just four friends hanging out... watching a movie... and painting pumpkins with annoying 7-year-olds... what the heck, I can still have fun!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Jade's POV:<span>_

I was fuming. I wasn't just mad at Sikowitz, but myself. I was becoming _way_ too soft. Jade West doesn't let people get to her, but did Jade Sikowitz-West do that? That doesn't even sound right. Sikowitz-West. I'll keep West, thank you very much.

Was I really a gank?

Perhaps if I had half a brain cell in my head I'd have watched where I was going. But since I was too angry to even think, I ran into a person. Male.

"Watch where you're going, looser!" I snapped, shoving the boy away. Suddenly, I was concious of what I had done.

"Oh, you wish you didn't do that." A hollow fear filled me and I stared in horror at the hot blonde who loved blood. My blood. I was frozen, but as soon as he advanced, I ran. I narrowly avoided people and objects as I ran out of the school, trying to loose the young man.

He was fast.

As my feet pounded the asphalt at the Asphalt Cafe, I tripped over a stick. Where'd that come from? And the ground rushed up to me. My head shot around in horror and I tried to get up fast. And just as I took a few steps away, he grabbed me. I had no choice. I had to fight back. His hands were cutting off the circulation in my arms. I jutted my knee up from underneath him, and next thing I know, he's holding his groin. Gross as that is, I had to run. SUmmoning up all my strength and energy (I had caffiene this morning), I ran as fast as I could. Josh looked up and started running after me, screaming things I'd say but probably shouldn't. It'd be "unladylike." But whatever, they all said Jadelyn August West could never be hurt, and look where I was now. I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped over something. I caught myself before I fell, and noticed I nearly tripped over a blue skateboard. My savior. Good thing I knew how to use one of these. I put a foot on the platform, and pushed myself away, leaving Josh far away.

I hadn't really looked where I was going except forward. All that played through my mind was "get away, now!" So when I realized I was right in front of my old home, I was amazed. I brushed a brown lock away from my face, standing on the platform of the skateboard as it slowed to a stop. I didn't know what I'd do. So I decided to look in on what was happening.

I stomped on the edge of the skateboard and it popped vertically upward, I grabbed it and snuck up to the window of the house and peered in.

Charlie Steven West was sitting on a couch with the lady he thought of as "beautiful," called a "girlfriend," who had been really fat when I was kicked out (people call it "great with child" or "pregnant," I call it a uterus full of eighteen years of brat. And my Dad'd probably kill the wicked thing anyway, right?). Three reasons I hate her; a) she's Canadian, b) she always wears pink, and c) she has this really chipper attitude and her main conversation's always about her stupid pet Theodora. The pet has a beak and brown feathers, yep, you got it, the little brat-beak is a duck, which was now laying on a plush pillow.

And... you would not believe what was in her arms.

I, I mentioned that she was fat... she... she had a _baby _in her arms... and my dad didn't hate the little girl's guts! He was... _cuddling_ the little brat! Any color that was in my face has just left and I was frozen to the spot, wide-eyed and amazed. My dad seemed to love that baby! That flawless, perfect-skinned, scarless, little - unladylike words ahead.

_"No one could ever love you!"_

_"Unlovable wretch!"_

_"Take that stupid jewelry out of your face... NOW!"_

_"You look like a freak today. Oh, wait; you always look ugly."_

_"I hate you."_

_"How many times do I have to tell you; people hate you. _I_ hate you."_

_"Can I stress this enough; _You are an unlovable, ugly, beast, and no one'll ever love you, and that stupid Canadian boy you love never did love you, and never will."

Each word cut sharp in my mind, and my hands itched to feel the smooth handle of my pocket knife, my arms yearned for the feel of the sharp, smooth cut of the blade breaking my flesh... and the next thing I know, there's blood all over the weeds of the lawn.

After about six cuts, I wiped the bloody knife with a spare kitchen towel I kept in my bag and put the knife back in my pocket. Then I wrapped the towel around my bloody wrist. I-still in shock from the image I had seen-gently placed my skateboard back on the ground and rolled away, towards school.

Wait, I thought, stopping, I couldn't go back to school. Maybe Sikowitz's, he was my dad now... no. I couldn't go there. He didn't care about me. The last option was Beck's RV. I guess I was "stuck in an RV" again.

As I rode down the street I noticed several families behind each window of each building, all playing games together, watching TV together, and kids and teens running out of school buses to greet their parents. Each family looked... happy. An emotion I can't remember feeling.

I stopped in front of a shabby gray house to put away the towel from my wrist. Red, covered in my blood from now and several other days. I rode the skateboard back to the RV, as soon as I got there I panicked. What'd Beck do if he saw me like this? Then I realized his car wasn't here yet. Must be looking for me at school. I pulled out my phone and texted him, saying I was at his RV. He answered a minute later saying he'd be back in a minute, he just had to pick up some bread from the store. Satisfied, I dug in my bag, only to realize the key was missing. Whatevs. I started slamming my foot on the door until it gave way and opened. Beck can be such an idiot, I thought, and went inside.

My first thought was to change my top to a long-sleeve shirt. But then I remembered that all my clothes were at Sikowitz's. I suddenly saw my black sweater on the bed. Long-sleeved. I grabbed that, raced to the bathroom, closed the door, and stared in the mirror.

I took my makeup out and applied more eyeshadow, just in case it looked like I was just in a frantic run away from some idiot, which I just was. Then I grabbed the towel out of my bag and tried to stop the bleeding. It worked. Making sure it didn't look suspicious, I put on my sweater. Instantly I knew this'd be a long, hot, sweaty night. I hope Beck decides to open all the windows.


	13. Chapter 13

_Jade's POV:_

Beck and I were just chillaxing on the couch. These nights are my favorite nights. I love when we just sit and talk. I know I may seem hard to talk to, but actually, I'm not shy, and when I'm with Beck alone, I do let my guard down a little.

"Jade," Beck said softly, "do you want me to order a pizza?"

"I guess," I said quietly. Beck whipped his phone out and started talking in it.

"Yes... no, no onions... my girlfriend wouldn't like that, remember? Yeah..." While Beck spoke, I got up and went to the kitchen. I looked for the radio, and found it behind the TV. I turned the radio on, and tuned in to KISS108.

_"I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah <em>_-"_

"What's Tori doing on KISS108?" I shrieked.

"Hold on a sec-" Beck said, covering the phone's speaker. "Jade, what's wrong?"

"Tori's on KISS108!" I screamed again.

"Then change the station. Now, shhh," Beck said, holding the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, hey, you still there?"

"How about 104.1? Take that, stupid Tori!" I said to myself, changing the station.

_"And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?-"<em>

"Christina Perri? Seriously-" I found myself caught up in the song, secretly I love it, even though I pretend to hate it.

* * *

><p><em><span>Beck's POV:<span>_

As I got off the phone, I turned to Jade. "I'll get the pizza in-" I was cut off by her beautiful voice belting out a tune.

"Dear, it took so long, just to feel all right, remember how to put back the light in my eyes, I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed, cuz you broke all your promises, and now you're back, you're looking to get me backk," Jade sang. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be lost in the melody.

"Jade, why don't you sing that for the concert?" I suggested when the song ended.

"No, it doesn't exactly describe Jo-" Jade was cut off by another song that came on the radio. We looked at each other for a moment. And in unison, seemingly we had the same idea, because we both yelled;

"Taylor Swift!"

* * *

><p>Next day, Jade was singing her heart out. Same lyrics over and over. Even when she was on her way to her first class in school, she was singing softly to herself. I knew she was practicing for the concert, but she seemed perplexed. Jadelyn August West did not get perplexed about a performance.<p>

"Jade, you okay?" I asked quietly as she went to her locker.

"I'm just kind of nervous," Jade admitted.

"Don't sweat it. You'll do fine, and once you rat Josh out, you can relax and return to your normal life," I said.

"Not just that, Beck. Sikowitz and I, we got into a fight, and I'm kind of dreading his class after lunch," Jade said.

"It'll be fine," I said.

"Meh."

"Seriously, you'll be fine," I said.

"Let's go to our dancing class," Jade suggested. And dancing class we went.


	14. Chapter 14

_Jade's POV:_

Beck and I were just chillaxing on the couch. These nights are my favorite nights. I love when we just sit and talk. I know I may seem hard to talk to, but actually, I'm not shy, and when I'm with Beck alone, I do let my guard down a little.

"Jade," Beck said softly, "do you want me to order a pizza?"

"I guess," I said quietly. Beck whipped his phone out and started talking in it.

"Yes... no, no onions... my girlfriend wouldn't like that, remember? Yeah..." While Beck spoke, I got up and went to the kitchen. I looked for the radio, and found it behind the TV. I turned the radio on, and tuned in to KISS108.

_"I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah <em>_-"_

"What's Tori doing on KISS108?" I shrieked.

"Hold on a sec-" Beck said, covering the phone's speaker. "Jade, what's wrong?"

"Tori's on KISS108!" I screamed again.

"Then change the station. Now, shhh," Beck said, holding the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, hey, you still there?"

"How about 104.1? Take that, stupid Tori!" I said to myself, changing the station.

_"And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?-"<em>

"Christina Perri? Seriously-" I found myself caught up in the song, secretly I love it, even though I pretend to hate it.

* * *

><p><em><span>Beck's POV:<span>_

As I got off the phone, I turned to Jade. "I'll get the pizza in-" I was cut off by her beautiful voice belting out a tune.

"Dear, it took so long, just to feel all right, remember how to put back the light in my eyes, I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed, cuz you broke all your promises, and now you're back, you're looking to get me backk," Jade sang. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be lost in the melody.

"Jade, why don't you sing that for the concert?" I suggested when the song ended.

"No, it doesn't exactly describe Jo-" Jade was cut off by another song that came on the radio. We looked at each other for a moment. And in unison, seemingly we had the same idea, because we both yelled;

"Taylor Swift!"

* * *

><p>Next day, Jade was singing her heart out. Same lyrics over and over. Even when she was on her way to her first class in school, she was singing softly to herself. I knew she was practicing for the concert, but she seemed perplexed. Jadelyn August West did not get perplexed about a performance.<p>

"Jade, you okay?" I asked quietly as she went to her locker.

"I'm just kind of nervous," Jade admitted.

"Don't sweat it. You'll do fine, and once you rat Josh out, you can relax and return to your normal life," I said.

"Not just that, Beck. Sikowitz and I, we got into a fight, and I'm kind of dreading his class after lunch," Jade said.

"It'll be fine," I said.

"Meh."

"Seriously, you'll be fine," I said.

"Let's go to our dancing class," Jade suggested. And to dancing class we went.

* * *

><p><em>Mr. West's POV:<em>

I felt all over Stephanie's curved body, my strong alcoholic breath warming her chilly shoulder. The TV screen lightened the dark room we were in, giving Stephanie's skin a glow.

"Hey, isn't that your daughter, Jade West?" she asked suddenly. I looked over at the TV. The brunette, dressed in a black shimmery dress, was singing Taylor Swift's song. Even though I had had several shots of strong alcoholic beverages earlier, I could tell that was my "daughter" singing from Taylor Swift's album "Speak Now."

"She's no daughter of mine," I grumbled, putting my hands below Stephanie's hips. The song wasn't even good, it sounded horrible.

"She's good," Stephanie said a few minutes later. "Why is that boy in the arms of that Alladin guy?

"Wait, let's back it up; you think that Jadelyn Stupid West is good? At singing?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. She sounds like an angel," Stephanie said.

"Oh, she's anything but an angel. She's a murderer, a killer, a Goth, a devil, and a murderer," I said, my fingernails digging into Stephanie's skin with each word.

"Hey! You're penetrating my boob," Stephanie cried.

"Sorry," I said, massaging the places my fingernails dug into.

"And you said murderer twice," Stephanie said.

"What are you, the word police?" I asked. "You know, my ex-wife died giving birth to her. I never forgave that Goth freak for that."

"You know what? You're not sweet or cute. You're an abuser. An abuser!" Stephanie yelled. "This relationship is finished!"

I couldn't stop her. She grabbed her clothes, shoved them on her body, and marched out of my house, leaving me, naked on the couch, to stare at my devil child on the TV, and to listen to the little baby in the corner scream and cry.


	15. Chapter 15

_Jade's POV:_

I shook my arms out, then stretched up and did a few toe-touches. My legs shook slightly, not from the stretches, though. I think it's fear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Jade West!" the announcer, well, announced. My stomach lept to my throat (not literally!) as I walked out on stage. _Confidence is a must, _I reminded myself. I grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you. I dedicate this song to my now _ex- _boyfriend Josh!" I called out.

"What?" an outraged Josh called from the crowd. He marched on stage, but before he could reach me, Beck grabbed him and took him to the side of the stage, much like when it was Tori singing about her cheater. _Well, abuse is worse._

_"You, with your words like knives  
>And swords and weapons that you use against me<br>You have knocked me off my feet again  
>Got me feeling like a nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
>Calling me out when I'm wounded<br>You picking on the weaker man_

_Well you can take me down with just one single blow_  
><em>but you don't know, what you don't know...<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean<em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

_You, with your switching sides_  
><em>And your wildfire lies and your humiliation<em>  
><em>You have pointed out my flaws again<em>  
><em>As if I don't already see them<em>  
><em>I walk with my head down<em>  
><em>Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel okay again<em>

_I bet you got pushed around_  
><em>Somebody made you cold<em>  
><em>But the cycle ends right now<em>  
><em>Cause you can't lead me down that road<em>  
><em>And you don't know, what you don't know...<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean<em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_  
><em>Talking over a football game<em>  
><em>With that same big loud opinion<em>  
><em>But nobody's listening<em>  
><em>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things<em>  
><em>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<em>  
><em>But all you are is mean<em>

_All you are is mean_  
><em>And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life<em>  
><em>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean<em>

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean<em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean<em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?"<em>

"That was just Jade West, the miniature Taylor Swift, singing her song 'Mean'!" the announcer yelled. I looked over at Beck, who was having trouble keeping Josh contained. It failed. Josh's fist connected with Beck's cheek, and he ran over to me. I shrieked. He shoved me to the ground and started shoving his hands at my neck, making it hard to breathe.

"Everyone, please!" Josh screamed. "Jade West is a liar!" But it was no use. Obviously, by the way he was trying to suffocate her, he was an abuser. "We are not ex-es!" Josh hissed in my ear.

"So sure of that?" I rasped. He pushed his hands, squeezing my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut, and felt the weight lift. I gasped, trying to catch my breath. I could hear Josh and Tori screaming at each other in the background, but right then I was focusing on breathing. All I wanted was Beck.

Finally, I felt his arms wrap around me, and his warm breath heated my cheek. I leaned into the embrace, even hugging back.

"I'll never leave you again," Beck reassured me.

"I love you," I whispered back, when I caught my breath.

"Oh, and we're going to Venice Beach tomorrow. You need to know that water is your friend," Beck said. I froze.

"W-what?" I asked. "Just me and you, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Beck said softly. He kissed my forehead, but I wanted more. I shoved my lips against his, and he replied to the kiss instantly. It lasted a while, but I wished it could've been more. Stupid oxygen. Well, actually I shouldn't say that, Josh cut off the flow of air in my body, I could've died, so yeah...

"Jade," a voice said softly from behind me. I turned around to see Sikowitz. He led me backstage. Beck nodded, understanding that we needed alone time. "I'm sorry I called you a gank. You're not. If you had told me Josh was abusive, I would've understood, though."

"No, it's my fault." I sucked in a deep breath. "I lied and kept secrets. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I met this really nice woman in the crowd. She had blond hair, and her name was Stephanie," Sikowitz said.

"Stephanie," I growled.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's... I saw..." I fell silent as a flashback, well, flashed before my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>About a little more than nine months ago, before the break up...<em>

_I walked into the kitchen late one night. I was thirsty and wanted coffee. In the dark, two silhouettes were on the floor. I turned on the light to see Stephanie and my dad, both butt naked, on the ground. I watched in horror as their bodies joined (I refused to say the word, I was watching it happen, for heaven's sakes!), my dad stroking places that'd be far from my comfort zone. They were moaning and groaning, rocking together, kissing... it was gruesome. A shudder passed through my body. I opened my mouth to shriek, but nothing came out. When I did find my voice, not much came out again. Just a millisecond cry. Stephanie's head shot up. She tapped my dad's shoulder and pointed at me. He smirked and turned to give me the front-row view. I would've moved if my feet would move from the spot. But for then I was too shocked to do anything, to move or speak. My eyes didn't even blink. I croaked again, then found my feet and ran._

* * *

><p>"You saw what?" Sikowitz asked.<p>

"I accidently walked in on them... doing..." I motioned with my hands, like gears in a clock working together. The horror scene replayed in my head. "And they had a baby, and the other day I passed by my house, and they were happy together. Like I never existed."

"Ugh," Sikowitz said.

"It just didn't look natural," I said. Then, all the tears that I had been holding in for so long escaped. Sikowitz pulled me close and I sobbed into his shoulder, finally realizing what a true father was.


	16. Chapter 16

_Jade's POV:_

They had Josh doing community service. Don't know why he didn't go to jail, don't really care right now. All I know is that Beck is dragging me down the beach, expecting me to jump in the water and act like it's the best thing ever. At this time I'd say he can be a total idiot, but after what I went through, I've learned not to take my boyfriend for granted.

"Come _on_ Jade, this is for your own good!" Beck grunted.

"No! I don't want to!" I yelled back. My feet slipped out from under me. Beck picked me up and carried me down to the water. As soon as I looked at the vast ocean, I squeaked and clung onto Beck's shirt. No way I was going in that water. I am so lucky there aren't many other people here, it was dark but hot and humid, and the clouds looked like they'd open up any moment. "Please don't make me," I whimpered, putting on a show. I'm an actress, and I can't go in the water. I forced tears to my eyes and made my pouty face. Hey, anything to get out of going in the ocean. Obviously Beck could see through my act.

"All right, let's start with your ankles," Beck said, setting me down ankle-deep in the water. Hmm... not too bad... That thought changed as Beck led me closer and closer to waist-level. Finally, at an inch to waist level, I started crawling up Beck. He held me in his arms, told me it was all right. I would've savored the moment if I wasn't literally waist-deep in my third biggest fear, the other two being Josh and my own father.

"I'm scared," I said quietly.

"I know," Beck said.

* * *

><p><em><span>Beck's POV:<span>_

My heart twisted for the terrified girl in my arms. I really shouldn't have let her go. But we're back together again. I'll never leave her again.

"I'm scared," Jade said quietly.

"I know," I said. "But you need to get used to the water."

"I know," Jade answered. She wound her arms around my neck. "But don't you think I've done enough today?" Jade held her breath as I thought it over. Did she do enough?... Yeah, she did. She was actually shaking in my arms from all the fear she was feeling.

"Why don't we go home," I said. Jade let out a long breath. She cuddled closer to me as I carried my queen back to the car.

"Jade," I said softly.

"Mmm?" Jade mumbled.

"I love you." And I truely meant it. I started the car up and we started driving away from the beach. Jade was staring out into the road. I decided to put on some music.

"Wanna listen to 104.1?" I asked.

"Sure," Jade said. I tuned in to that station on the radio.

_"Someday, I'll be, livin' in a big ol' city,  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean!"<em>

"Oh my God, you're on the radio!" I yelled. Sure enough, Jade's beautiful voice was floating out, caressing my ear, and leaving a tingley feeling.

"Oh my God, I'm on the radio!" Jade cried. She squeezed my hand. An electric feeling swept up it, but it wasn't like being electrocuted. It filled me with warmth and joy. "This is so cool! Now if only I could boot Tori off KISS108!" I laughed. Good old Jade.

"Nothing can boot Tori off, Jade. She's a really good singer," I said, trying to sound humor-ful.

"And I'm not?" Uh oh, I just started a conflict!

"No, I was joking. Tori's not that good anyway," I said quickly. Her angry gaze softened.

"Tell me you love me," she said quietly.

"I love you," I said.

"You're forgiven now," Jade said. She giggled. I love seeing her happy. She doesn't normally smile or laugh, only around me. And she _never_ laughed around Josh.

There was silence for the rest of the ride. I know Jade was having a mental party about being on the radio, and how can I blame her? It's not every day you hear yourself singing on the radio.

* * *

><p>That night Jade went to Sikowitz's house, where she felt she belonged. I decided since she was gone, I should Jade-proof the house. I know she still cuts her way out of horrible things. She can't, though. It's not a good way to get rid of emotional pain.<p>

So I took all the knives and razors and threw them in the trash. I grabbed the sissors and threw them all out, too. I thought about saving the safety sissors, but after testing all the possible ways she could hurt herself with them (and finding out that the results were negative) I threw them out. Jade loved sissors, but she couldn't be using them to cut herself. I can't afford to loose her... in_ that_ way. Gulp. Just thinking of it made me miserable. I grabbed a photo of Jade and started kissing her lips. It wasn't the same. Jade's lips were warm and tasted like coffee. Well, at least I know she's safe at Sikowitz's... right?

* * *

><p><em><span>No one's POV... in an alleyway...<span>_

"Heeeeeeelllllllpppppp!" she shrieked, before collapsing on the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh, thank you (I forget who said this) for telling me that interesting fact that I knew that I didn't utilize that I was too stupid to remember. I'll keep that in mind. *MENTAL NOTE* NO ONE'S POV DOES NOT EXHIST AND IT IS CALLED THIRD PERSON! KEEP THAT, BRAIN! STUPID STUPID BRAIN!**

**Oh... I shouldn't be saying that. My brain is not stupid... we think.**

**But no, seriously, thank you so much for telling me that no one's POV doesn't exhist.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Jade's POV:<span>_

I walked down the street, looking for Sikowitz's house. I still can't remember the adress, so I'm just looking for the green painted house with the red roof and purple shutters. Obviously that was his house, it was the only house like that. But so yeah, whatever.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed me and roughly pulled me into a dark alleyway. I opened my mouth to scream, but before I could, the person showed himself. I had no idea who he was.

"You're the chic who put my cousin in prison?" he asked scathingly.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

"Like you need to know. But anyway, I'm Josh's cousin, and he told me to teach you a lesson." I'm scared, anything to do with Josh is bad.

"Wait... Josh isn't in prison! He's doing community work!" I said.

"Just as bad as prison. They work his... butt off, I was gonna swear, but you're a lady," Josh's cousin said.

"Hell, I'm just as bad as you," I growled.

"Shut your face," the cousin snapped.

"Are you just gonna tease me?" I asked. I'm not scared by-ow! Pain shot through my arm. I cried out in pain as Josh's cousin started beating me with his fists. He then started to reach up my shirt, feeling for my bra. I slapped him. The first time I was lucky enough to not get pregnant, but this time I might need birth control... that's what it's for, right? I never did have time to read those "what's happening to my body?" and "my body, my self" books, though I did skim through the American Girls Body book... enough to know about puberty...

Soon Josh's cousin was feeling all over me. It was gruesome.

* * *

><p><em><span>God Knows How Much Later<span>__..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Sikowitz's POV:<span>_

Where was Jade? I somehow knew something happened, something bad. It was just like my sixth sense, that sense you get when you have a kid.

Somehow I felt like I needed to find Jade. I grabbed my coat, then threw it back on the hanger. This was no time to be concerned about my temperature.

I scurried down the stairs into the street, calling Jade's name desperately. I had to be overreacting. At least, I thought so, until I came to a dark alleyway.

"Jade!" I called into it.

"Sikowitz?"

The answer was so weak I thought I was just imagining things. But when the cry came a little louder, I knew it was Jade. I ran down the alley, not caring that my hands werre turning red from the cold.

"Jade!"

"Sikowitz?"

I wandered closer to the sound, and then I saw it. Jade was sprawled behind a dumpster, her clothes in a heap beside her. Dry blood ran down her bare legs, and tears stained her cheeks. She was shaking. A lot.

"Jade," I said quietly. Every bruise on her body was visible, every scratch was exposed. I reached out a hand to comfort her, but Jade flinched away.

"I'll call an ambulance," I said, thankful I had decided to buy myself a PearPhone. (The ringing still scared me a little, but there was no way I was gonna expose that to my class again.)

"Call Beck," Jade whimpered.

"Of course," I said. I whipped out my phone and started dialing Beck's number to calm Jade down. Then I'd call the hospital.

"Hey, Beck?" I said into the phone.

"Yeah, Sikowitz?" Beck said through the phone. He sounded awestruck. Well, it's not every day your teacher calls you.

"Come between 44 and 45 on Maplecroft Way, Jade's been raped!" And there was a thump. And the sound of a door slamming shut. "Beck? Beck?" I bet he's coming right now! "Jade, Beck's on his way," I said. I pulled Jade's clothes over and pulled them on her, trying to make her feel better.

''Jade!" Beck ran into the alley.

"Beck-" Jade said, her voice cracking a little. Beck sat down next to me and pulled Jade on his lap. Jade started sobbing (again?) and Beck ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Call 911!" Beck ordered me. I dialed.

* * *

><p><em><span>And later still...<span>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Jade's POV:<span>_

_Raped... baby... pregnant... removed..._

I forced my eyes open, quickly shutting them again. The light was all so blinding! I cracked open my eyes again, focusing on the blurry figures in front of my bed. Wait, what?

A half-dressed man (sort of half-dressed, yet not... well...), a person dressed in white, and a very handsome, very concerned teenaged boy. I focused on what they were saying.

"She was raped by who, you say?" the white dressed man said.

"I don't know. I found her in an alley between 44 and 45 Maplecroft Way a few days ago," the other man said (he looked like a hobo... wait, was that Sikowitz?)

"Will she be okay?" I immediately reconized the voice of Beck. Beck! My mind screamed for Beck. I wanted, no, I _needed_ Beck!

"She'll be a little hazy and out-of-it, since we performed surgery to remove the baby that started forming in her, but other than surgery pains, she'll be fine," the white man said. Was he an angel? No... probably a doctor. But he had to be an angel, he was dressed in white! Wait... I have a hospital gown on me! Gross, gross, gross!

"Will she need to take some sort of medicine?" Sikowitz asked.

"Of course." The angel thing handed Sikowitz something and Sikowitz said a thank-you. By some miracle, Beck looked my way and came over. I smiled weakly.

"Jade, how are you feeling?" Beck asked.

"Babe, don't look at me that way," I said. Was it just me, or was I a little short on breath?

"Sorry, I'm just really worried about you," Beck said.

"I'll pull through this," I said. I started to sit up, but Beck pushed me down. As if I needed reinforcement. Pain had shot through me. "I'm fine," I said. And I knew I'd be alright.


	18. Chapter 18

_So and so later... November 4th, Jade's POV:_

School's boring. Everyone's coming up to me asking if I need anything. I'm perfectly capable of doing things myself!

I hate everyone. Except Cat. And Beck. And I especially hate Josh and Tori. Beck told me Tori set this whole thing up so I'd feel her pain. And I believe it, I'm just surprised that Beck of all people believes it.

I walked in the Asphalt Cafe after school, waiting for Beck, when I saw a familiar blonde scrubbing Festus' truck (it was bombarded with chewed gum earlier.) Seeing it was Josh, my stomach felt like it turned to mush, and my legs felt like JELL-O. He looked up! Oh God, help!

But instead of hitting me when he came over, he started insulting me. And he knew my weak spots, to my despair (he had pinned me down and demanded I tell him one day.)

"Your father hates you," Josh sneered.

"No chiz," I retorted, but then flinched. Josh continued.

"So, how's your mother? Oh, wait, you don't have one!"

"Yeah, why do you care?" (wince.)

"Nobody likes you."

"So?" (I'm growing weaker, I hate this feeling!)

"Why would Beck date such an unlovable wretch?" I tried to stand my ground, but I faltered. Josh smiled wickedly as I stepped back unconfidently. My stomach flipped. He continued. "Beck deserves someone good, not like you. You're worthless. Unlovable urchin. I don't see why Beck wouldn't dump you right now!" I gasped, trying to keep back my tears, turned on my heel, and ran.

* * *

><p><em><span>Later...<span>_

I blinked open my eyes to find myself on Beck's couch under Beck's blanket with my head resting on Beck's pillow. They all smelled of Beck. I find that comforting.

Beck's cheerleader neighbor, Molly, was sitting beside him at the table. They were discussing something. From what I could hear, he was telling Molly to not harass me, though she never did. Though I'd never admit it, Molly's really sweet and she brightens my day. It's her annoying little dog Sparkles that annoys me. I'd like to turn it into a yappy meal.

I sighed, snuggling deeper into the blanket. I was enjoying the warmth it brought me and the peace I felt for the first time in a long time. Things were so hectic...

"Hi Jade," Molly said quietly, coming closer.

"Hey Molly," I said. "Need help studying for your math test?"

"Yeah, compensation really confuses me," Molly said. I sat up (guess what? Not in pain!) and instructed Molly to get her homework. Several compensation problems filled the page, along with a spiral review, already completed.

"Okay, so 26+34, eh?" I said. Molly nodded. "What can you add to one to make it easier to add to the other?" Molly raised an eyebrow (a technique I taught her) and scribbled down the problem on the back of an envelope.

"Umm... I can add 6 to 34?" Molly asked.

"And what do you do on the other number, the 26?" I asked.

"...Subtract 6?" Molly asked.

"Do it," I said. Molly wrote down the answer she got.

"Um, 20+40=60. Am I right Jade?" Molly asked me. Checking over her work, I congradulated the small fifth-grader.

"Another way would be to subtract 4 from 34 and add 4 to 26," I said.

"Oh, okay!" Molly chirped.

* * *

><p><em><span>Beck's POV:<span>_

It's really cute to see Molly and Jade working together on homework. And I know Jade loves Molly's company. She just won't admit it.

"Another way would be to subtract 4 from 34 and add 4 to 26," Jade said, showing Molly the problem on an envelope.

"Okay!" Molly chirped, looking over the problem.

"What's the next one..." Jade started. "Oh, 656-472?"

"That seriously confuses me," Molly said.

"Okay, so what do you want to do to make 472 easier to subtract. We want just a hundreds place there," Jade explained.

"Mmm... subtract 72?" Molly asked.

I turned away, chuckling to myself. Jade the teacher? Laugh out loud hilarous.

Molly and Jade worked on compensation for the next half hour, then Molly's mom called her for dinner. When she was gone, I flopped down next to Jade (who flinched at my presence.)

"So how was Molly today?" I asked.

"Bratty, as usual," Jade snapped. I smirked.

"You like her, don't you?" I said. Jade's scowl faltered. "HA! Caught it! You like having her there!"

"Stop Beck! No I don't!" Jade protested. I was suddenly on her, poking her sides with my fingers. I knew tickling her was a great way to get her to spill. And it was working. "S-s-stop B-Beck I-I-I don-don't like M-Molly!" Jade sputtered. Her breath was coming out in gasps now, but I only stopped when she nearly fell off the couch. At the last minute I grabbed her shoulders before she could fall. Her bony hands wrapped around my elbows, trying to keep herself from falling. I pulled her up, and she ended up laying on her back on my lap.

"Don't scare me like that," I said quietly. She was breathing pretty heavily. I got her in a sitting position on my lap. She looked confused for a moment. "Something on your mind?" I asked.

"Why didn't you let me fall?" Jade asked, her voice lowered a little.

"Because I love you," I said.

"Why do you love me?" Jade asked softly. So softly I almost didn't catch it.

"Because you're you, Jade. How could anyone not love such a beautiful girl like you?" I said, caressing her cheek.

"But... but Josh said I'm unlovable and worthless." I suddenly got angry. I'm starting to loathe Josh even more, if that was possible.

"Jade," I spat. Jade flinched. "You are not worthless. You're worth the world to me. Why listen to Josh? What does he know about love?"

"D-do you think I'm unlovable?" I held Jade closer.

"Why would I think that? Jade, I'd kill myself to save you," I said.

"But-" I cut Jade off before she could protest.

"I mean it Jade. I love you more than I love mushy cereal." And as if to prove it, I shoved our lips together.

And Jade kissed back.


	19. Chapter 19

_Beck's POV:_

Today's Saturday. Our normal "water day." Today we're doing it at our little pond (the one Jade almost drowned in.) Jade's progress is growing slowly, she'll stay in at waistlength but that's it. Any further and she freaks out.

I can feel her digging her nails in my hand. She's terrified. I can't blame her. I don't want to do this, but I have to. Even I don't feel comfortable with this. Maybe this was a bad idea...

"I can't do this," Jade cried. She stared untrustingly into the water.

"Come on baby, I know you can," I said. "You've gotten so far and now you're going to throw it all away?"

"Yes, yes that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" Jade said. I put an arm around her, and she looked a little relieved to have a sense of security.

"Will you do it if I promised I'd be there?" I asked.

"The whole way?" Jade asked. "And you won't let go? Promise?" Her voice rose to a high-pitched wail. "Promise? Please say you promise!"

"Of course I do," I said, caressing her cheek with my hand. She sighed and took off her shirt and pants, revealing a black bathing suit (one that covered her, since she absolutely _refused _to wear a bikini).

"You're so lucky it's warm and sunny all year round," Jade grumbled, leaning into me.

"No, I'm lucky you're agreeing," I said. Together, we walked towards the pond (we kind of cuddled as we walked, if you know what I mean.) As Jade put a foot in the water, she gasped and took it out again. I stuck my toes in it. I could feel a current, but that didn't matter, right? I mean, Jade's safe with me.

I pulled Jade in so the water lapped around her ankles. She squeezed my hand, the one that wasn't hanging off her shoulder. I kissed her cheek and urged her forward a little. Tentatively stepping here, carefully putting her foot there, we finally made it to her waistlevel. Now if I wasn't so stupid and looked where we were going, I wouldn't have made her step forward. But as she obeyed me, she faltered. I thought she was just trying to get out of having to stay in the water, but then she was thrust out of my hands and her head disappeared underwater. It was a dropoff.

What a _fantastic_ way to get over your fear of water.

"Jade!" I screamed. Her head bobbed above water, but then it disappeared again. The current was sweeping the brunette away from me! I dove in the water, trying to catch up to Jade by swimming with the current. I kept swimming under the water, trying to catch up with Jade, but I felt like my lungs would burst and my eyes would burn. I swam up to the surface again to take a breath.

But then I lost her.

"Jade!" I screamed, trying to keep myself above the surface. I looked for a log or something to grab onto, but that was only in the movies. And this was reality.

A horrible, terrible reality that I created with my stupidity.

I'll never forgive myself if I don't find my girlfriend... alive.

Gulp.

But suddenly, something happened. Something amazing. Something miraculous.

A brunette's head broke through the smooth, flawless surface of the water. Her hair clung to her head, and her once blue highlights were now navy and adorned with seaweed.

It was Jade.

"Jade!" I screamed. "Jade!"

The brunette turned around, but carried by the current, could not swim to me. I started kicking my legs to the current again, trying desperately to catch up with her.

After a loooonnnggg period (a very looonnngggg period) I was within a foot away from Jade, who was (OH MY GOD!) treading water. I guess she figured that if she didn't try, she'd die. It was do or die.

I kicked even harder, and wrapped my arms around Jade. I could feel her trembling violently in my arms. I tried to touch the ground but I couldn't. I started kicking towards the shore, narrowly avoiding the current's strong pull.

It took a lot, but we made it to the shore. I sat down on a nearby log, Jade in my arms. I tried to calm her down. After a while her shaking stopped. I hugged her close. She rested her head against my shoulder.

"Hey Jade?" I said quietly. She acknowledged me with a little "hmm?" and I continued. "I changed my mind. We won't be doing this 'water day' thing anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I'm wearing feathers from a turkey and a chicken in my hair. Don't worry, I washed them with ocean breeze scented body wash. Oh, and I touched a dead duck's feathers. They smelled <em>wrong<em>.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yayz! Last chapter! =3 Sooo glad that after this I just have to finish my _Fred: the Movie_ fic.**

* * *

><p><em>Beck's POV:<em>

Something's bugging Jade. It's November 10th, a week since our little "water incident", but something's bugging Jade.

Molly had dropped off her little terrier Sparkles for me to watch while she cheerleads. Normally Jade screams at the dog when it licks her, but not today. She didn't say a word.

Tori came over to work on a play for school. Normally Jade'll be surveying our every move, snapping wherever she could, but not today. Not one word left her mouth.

When Tori left, I ordered pizza, and just to test Jade, I got it with onions. She ate it without a word or comment on the onions.

I turned on the radio. Tori was singing "Freak the Freak Out," which would aggravate Jade the most (it was SERIOUSLY overplayed, and duh, it's Tori!) but no. Nothing.

We were sitting on the couch right now. I was rubbing circles on Jade's back, and she was leaning into me, eyes closed, but not sleeping. Suddenly I broke.

"What's up with you?" I asked. Jade's eyes fluttered open.

"Why'd you think that?" Jade asked, sitting upright. "Why d'ya think somethings wrong?"

"Because you're completely out of it. And you're not speaking actual words. You'd normally say 'why do you.'" I wondered if I had went too far. "Talk to me baby."

Jade sighed. "Okay, last night after school, I was walking down the hall because I forgot my coffee in the gym. Ironically, that was where Josh was practicing basketball by himself. He saw me, and let's just say all heck broke loose," she explained. "On top of that, Tori walked out of nowhere and asked if I was all right. And not in a traditional Tori _'I care about everyone cuz everyone's perfect like me!_' way, either."

"So you're upset because Josh started abusing you?" I asked. When Jade nodded, I spoke again. "New rule; never walk in the halls without me." Jade leaned back on me. She sighed.

"You're so strange," Jade said sleepily. "That's what I love about you." I froze; Jade just voluntarily said she loved me without me giving the line first. She must be feeling soft.

"Hey Jade," I said, "wanna go to Wok Star for dinner?"

"I guess," Jade said. "Well, I haven't had chowmein noodles for a while."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Jade and I sat in the car together, our fortune cookies in our hands. We were all laughy and giggly and joyful.<p>

"A-and then, remember when she goes 'bù zhīdào!' and the other guy was all 'I dont' know what you're talking about!' and then Selena Gomez randomly walks in and they were all like 'OMG Selena Gomez!' and then that little kid randomly goes 'I don't know what bù zhīdào means!' and then Selena's all 'it means 'I don't know'! I-it was s-so funny!" Jade said between laughs. I love it when she laughs.

"Yeah, I do remember. Now, wanna crack open your fortune cookie, or should I do mine first?" I asked.

"Do yours, I wanna see if your future is geeky!" Jade said. I rolled my eyes and cracked my cookie.

"It says..." I said, reading the paper, "**You must fight for the one you love.**"

"How strange," Jade said. She cracked open hers as I put my arm around her. "Mine says; '**Voice your thoughts, for the dragon is mightier than the sword.'" **She smiled a huge smile and I laughed.

And _every little thing was gonna be all right, _for I was with my Jade Dragon forever.

**The End**


	21. Author Note

Hey guys!

So as most of you know, I finished this story "Jade Dragon" a few days ago. A lot of people were sad to see it over.

Sooo... I was pacing in my room like a caged animal (you should try it!) when suddenly I came up with an idea for a sequel.

How does that sound?

Okay.

It's gonna be called "Jade Dragon 2: Dragon Slayer" and the first chapter'll be published in a jiffy (don't know why I just said that... O.O) and uh, hope you read it! Oh, this is Allison O'Malley.


End file.
